Albert Lewis
Tara Lewis Gabriel Lewis Thelma Tara Daryl Wright |job = U.S. Army soldier Auto-body mechanic |status = Alive |actor = Stan Shaw |appearance = "Mirror Image" }} Albert Lewis is the father of Dr. Tara Lewis, who appears in the Season Twelve episode "Mirror Image". Background "Your mother and I; you were our dream, and we couldn't let anyone stand in the way of what you could be." Albert once served in the U.S. Army, and because of his service, he and his family often had to move around to overseas military bases. He and his wife were proud of their daughter Tara and clearly favored her, while they had problems raising their son Gabriel, who Albert felt wanted something different in life. When his wife died of breast cancer, Albert became despondent and turned to drinking to solve his problems. One day, he had become so drunk and depressed that he began walking around with his shotgun in his hand, ranting and implying that he was going to kill himself. Gabriel, who was around at the time, stopped him before the situation could escalate. After realizing what happened, Albert ordered Gabriel not to tell Tara about it, fearing that it would obstruct her promising future. This incident traumatized Gabriel and left him disillusioned ever since. As the years went by, Gabriel began a series of get-rich-quick schemes that eventually got him estranged from the family. After being honorably discharged, Albert started an auto repair shop. Mirror Image Albert is called to the BAU headquarters by Reid and greets Lewis at the elevator. Lewis asks Albert if he knew that Gabriel was in Washington, D.C., for a few weeks now; he affirms it, saying that he didn't tell her because he thought that she would cancel a previously planned breakfast with Gabriel as a result. He then tells Lewis about Gabriel's new job as a lobbyist. Later, Albert looks at newly discovered photos of Gabriel when he was younger and remarks that he doesn't recognize one of them. Then, Lewis tells Albert that Gabriel has been abducted by an unsub she and her team have been pursuing and that she doesn't know if he is alive. Albert becomes devastated and tells her about his difficulties in raising Gabriel, but Lewis comforts him. Later, Lewis tells Albert about the appearance of a man named Desmond Holt, who claims to be Gabriel. She then informs Albert that he must pretend Desmond really is Gabriel in order to get him to reveal information on the childhood photo of Gabriel that he didn't recognize. Albert reluctantly agrees, and they both go to the interrogation room to question Desmond about the photo. Desmond proceeds to recount the story of Gabriel's trauma over having to stop Albert from committing suicide with a shotgun. This causes Albert to leave in tears. After getting information from Desmond about where Gabriel is being held captive, the BAU goes to rescue him. As Lewis heads out, Albert asks her about what they are doing now, then relays his suspicions that something bad has happened. When Lewis refuses to divulge information, Albert tells her that he can take it and she can tell him anything. He then starts blaming himself for what happened to Gabriel, but Lewis tells him that it is no one's fault. After the team rescues Gabriel, Albert reunites with him while Lewis watches happily. Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Job" **"Drive" **"Devil's Backbone" *Season Twelve **"Mirror Image" **"Scarecrow" **"Spencer" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters